YYH Another Story
by HPD117
Summary: Basically Sensui get's reincarnated and meets new adventures. There are also some new characters along with old in future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1: Koenma's Offer

Sensui finally opened his eyes and groaned as he stood up. When he was finally up straight he gave a more agitated groan as he realized where he was. "Never thought I'd ever be here so soon," he thought to himself. He sighs when he thinks back to when Yusuke killed him. "And I was so close too" he says to himself, he finally takes a good look around to see he's surrounded by nothingness. All he sees is darkness until a ray of light breaks through the darkness. He begins to walk towards the light until he hears someone say "I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

He doesn't even turn around or ask her what she's talking about he knew exactly what she meant. "Tell him I don't want to speak to him, I know where I'm going and I know what I'm doing," he says rather harshly. The girl not really much fazed at all reply's "Sure you say that now, but I assure you you'll even find Toguro begging for mercy in there." Before Sensui could reply she cuts him off and tells him to follow her. Curious of what Koenma wants he caves in and decides to go with her the opposite direction of the light.

As they both walk deeper into the darkness the light behind them begins to fade away more and more. Sensui begins to feel the darkness tighten around his body, his breath starts to leave him. And just when he felt he might suffocate he starts to fall. It seemed like he was falling forever until he finally starts to see flames. Sensui looks on unimpressed "So this is he Hell," he thinks to himself "everything I expected." As he finally lands and scoffs at the torturous lava pit "Just an oversized heater," he looks to see a nasty looking creature, much like a bald badger charge at him. Sensui just knocks him into the lava with his left hand "And I wasted 10 years preparing to set you free" he groaned.

He heard a loud screech above and looked to see a giant serpent engulfed in fire flying overhead about to make a dive at him. He didn't give it much time as he focused his energy into a small ball and kicked it at the beast obliterating it. He noticed another platform to his right and jumped over to it, on this one he saw walk way that leads to a fork. He contemplated which way he should go and something told him to go right. As he ran for what seemed like an hour he made it to another platform, there he was surprised, but not delighted to see that same girl he met earlier.

"Good you managed to guess right!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, what a shame it would have been if I took the wrong" Sensui retorted sarcastically while rolling his eyes. The girl just giggled and said, "Your right it would have been, this place is full of traps, and one bad move and you'll be caught in a net that will break your soul, that's the charm of this place." Sensui looked at her in disgust, unable to believe she would find that amusing, but he did finally manage to get a good look at her. She had blue eyes, with long blonde braided hair, and she was wearing a summer kimono, couldn't be anymore than Yusuke's age.

She gestured him to follow her, Sensui was a little hesitant wondering what other little traps she had for him, but finally concedes. As they continue to walk. the path the surrounding slowly becomes less fiery. The radiance of the flames slowly turned to gravel and eventually water. "So what's this now, an aqua level?" Sensui asks. "I guess you could say that?" the girl replies.

As they finally get to the platform the surrounding area looks more like an enclosed pool. When Sensui was about to ask her another question he noticed her taking off her shoes, "Yes, we're going to have to swim," already answering his question. She dives in the pool, but Sensui stays on dry land checking to make sure there weren't any traps around. Sensui notices the girl giving him a quizzical, "I'm sure you know I lost all trust for him a long time ago" he responds. He finally dives in and swims after her, after they get about 5 miles from the platform Sensui feels his arms being pulled apart, he tries to fight it, but it was too strong and soon he's suspended in the air.

"What kind of game Koenma's trying to play?" he screamed. "You figure it out… and by the way you only have 15 minutes" she yells back at him. Sensui couldn't believe what he's been forced into "That bitch as soon as I'm free she's dead!" he thought to himself. Just as he thought that he was adjusted downward toward the water, and then he slowly started lowering into the water, finally some fish demons emerged from the water waiting patiently for their prey to come down. Sensui lightly chuckled surprised Koenma would be clever enough to place him in such a situation.

He was used to tight situations so he decided to just calm his mind and wait for the source to show itself. About 10 minutes passed and the demons were already jumping up to snap their jaws at him. Sensui had already noticed something different about the demons, out of the 12 at least 1 would always stay in place, obviously they were the ones that were holding him captive. Sensui started to power up and released small orbs out of his body to form one huge energy ball. With his mind he released the energy allowing it to hit and distract the fish, while forming one energy ball to hit the demon holding him, killing it. After that one died the others retreated, finally freeing him as he landed in the water.

He swam the rest of the way across the pool to the other platform. He blew the wet strand of hair off his face as he mentally prepared himself for another one the girl's tricks. Expecting to see her he was surprised to see just a door, "Please don't let this be another trap," he silently prayed. He walked into the new room, and was welcomed to an arena that resembled much like the roman coliseum. He was surprised to see so many seats with no spectators, but really caught his eye was the battlefield he was standing on it was expansive enough for just about 1000 men to fight. The ground itself was very smooth, it was dirt, but it wasn't concrete either, it was something completely different.

Sensui didn't have enough time to find out as hundreds of demons of all kinds suddenly started to charge at him. Sensui charged up to form another giant energy ball just as an octopus like demon grabbed him from behind. He looked behind the demon just to notice just as many demons come from that side as well. "Damn, I bet not one of these demons are any less than B class!" he thought drastically. Not seeing much point in holding back with an army of demons came at both sides while being at the mercy of one huge one, he powered up his Sacred Energy.

He released a force blast at the head, destroying it completely. Finally free Sensui started sending wave after wave of energy at the demons wiping out half of one side. One demon with a sword tried to take his head off, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked his head off. Just as another one was coming he sent a huge force blast nearly obliterating the other side. He was getting tired of the fight so he started spinning around at very a high speed creating a tornado that sent wind razors wiping out the remaining demons. It was a pretty gory sight after he was done.

Sensui chuckled lightly, "And THIS is what I trained 10 years for to achieve?" Just as he was about to make it for the door, "Turn around, we're not done here!" He turned to see who was ordering him to see a man who looked about in his early 20's, with messy brown short hair, with matching eyes, he is wearing khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white tee shirt. "And who might you be?" Sensui asks surprisingly friendly. "They call me Kaiser, Koenma's number 1 bodyguard," he says rather smugly "and the one who takes you out."

Sensui just laughs at him, " You're too cocky, that's going to cost you, but I get the feeling you're not the fool you show yourself to be?" Kaiser was taken back by what he said, he didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted. He starts to power up ready for an attack and Sensui does the same. Kaiser starts off by sending a huge wave of energy from his hands. Sensui disappears and reappears behind him and kicks him in the gut causing him to slide on the ground as he keeps his bearings, but clutching his stomach.

"Okay so you're better than I thought" Kaiser had to admit. Sensui came in with another kick, but was blocked, so pulled back and came with a punch but was dodged. Raizon came back with an upper cut knocking Sensui back a few feet. Sensui and Kaiser continued to trade punches until they were tired of holding back. Kaiser started to form red energy around himself, his whole body increasing in mass. Sensui on the other hand started to form his Sacred Energy into a thick armor that covered his head and upper torso.

Sensui looked on as Kaiser continued to power up making the ground shake around him. Sensui just chuckled, "This should be entertaining." Kaiser finally at full power started sending shockwaves at Sensui, but he easily dodges it. Sensui charges at Kaiser and starts pounding on him with kicks from what seemed like all directions. Kaiser manages to catch one of Sensui's legs for a counter attack, but he comes with a punch, and then flips off of him, over his head, landing his heel into his face, breaking Kaiser's nose.

Kaiser stares at him in disbelief. "So is that all or do you want to keep going?" Sensui asks tauntingly. Kaiser gives him a serious look and raises his hands, "Sorry, but I'm no slacker" Energy balls start to come from the ground forming one massive energy ball. "Storing energy from the fight, not a bad idea" Sensui admits. Kaiser launches the ball at Sensui and creates a huge explosion. Sensui is nowhere in sight, "Where'd he disappear to now?" Kaiser asks himself. Sensui reappears right over him and lands his left, then right heel right on top of his head. Kaiser staggers from the assault and falls down unconscious.

Sensui finally powers down realizing he just won the fight, "I guess I was wrong you are a fool." The door then opens with the girl coming out, and almost in a whisper "Wow… no wonder Master Koenma so interested in you." Sensui walks over to her and ask what's next; she assures him there weren't any more tricks and that he can see Koenma now. This time they were greeted with the presence of a medium sized room, supposedly an office, and in the middle of the room there was the back of a chair behind desk. "Master Koenma, I've brought him like you asked" she said in her sweetest voice. "Thank you Hitomi, that will be all" he said with a serious. Hitomi quickly scurried out to leave them alone.

For a while there was a tense silence between the two of them. Koenma decided to get straight down to business, "Shinobu, you passed my test with flying colors, just like I knew you would." "Woo-Hoo!" Sensui thought sarcastically, "So, what's your point?" Koenma raised an eyebrow not expecting him to be so forward, he turned his chair to face him. "Well there are three things I expect from a detective: perception, staying cool under pressure, and fighting skills." Koenma stopped, waiting for a reply, "And you have an exceptional amount of all three." Sensui laughed at Koenma "Your asking me to protect the same worms who--," "Are no different than the demons who you tried to release, other than noticeably less desire to kill" Koenma cut him off.

Before Sensui could say anything back, he was cut off again, "I don't expect you to take the job at the state of mind your in." Koenma waited for Sensui to say something else, but when he didn't he continued, "We've already gotten a substitute detective, since Yusuke is indisposed at the moment." Koenma looked down as if contemplating the situation. "I don't know when or if he's ever coming back… and I doubt if the substitute can handle the job forever… so that's where you come in." "You just said that I wasn't in the right state of mind for the job and now your saying I'm perfect for it, could you please explain?" he said crossing his arms.

Koenma looked at Sensui, and it seemed almost as if a smile was curling to his lips. "Well, even my father thinks it's a good idea, well, since I can't risk resurrecting you what about a reincarnation?" Koenma asked hopefully. Sensui looked at him in disgust, Koenma already saw this coming and explained, "Not everything's black and white you know, both sides have both evil and good." "Then why do we just protect only the humans?" Sensui snapped back. "Because there are more bad then good demons so chances are you were just going to get missions that involved fighting demons than humans." Koenma responded. He finally finished by saying, "A spirit detective protects the boundaries of both world's so there's peace. That's why I wanted to do it this way. We take a portion of your essence to keep so you can watch and see for yourself how your other side handles these situations."

Sensui gave him a strange look, "Why go through so much trouble?" Koenma gave the former detective a sympathetic look, "It's my fault you're the way you are now, I at least owe you that much." "And what if I don't agree to this?" Sensui asked knowing there was a catch. "Then I guess I'll just have to put you through those same tests over and over again… I guess that could be your own personal hell." Koenma said knowing he had him. Sensui says to himself "You give an infant a man's body and he thinks he actually is one," he groans and accepts Koenma's offer. Soon I blue aura starts to surround him, Koenma then explains, "The process is starting now, you'll wake up soon enough." Soon everything starts to fade black.

Please read and review. Suggestions work too.


End file.
